


The Broadway Blues

by cherryvanilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hockey, M/M, New York Rangers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets very into the New York Rangers in mid 1930s. </p><p>Or, Bucky takes Steve to a hockey game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broadway Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to V for the original plot bunny and suggestions and Clev for beta <333

Bucky gets very into the New York Rangers in mid 1930s. Steve tells him he’s just jumping on the bandwagon after their Stanley Cup win in 1933, but Steve’s also a bitter Dodgers fan, holding onto hope that they’d actually be involved in the pennant race this year. 

“They got a new manager! It could happen!” Steve would shout back while Bucky just held back his laughter. He was a fan too but he was definitely more realistic (or according to Steve, ‘pessimistic’). 

Steve never cared about hockey, preferred to play stick ball in the streets and then sit on the sidelines on the days Bucky got some of the guys for a makeshift hockey game, his nose buried in his comic books. Bucky knew if he could just get him to a game, he’d love it. He just didn’t have the money for one.  
____________________

_December 1938_

The Rangers were having a really great season already and Bucky _really_ wanted to go to a game. Plus, Christmas was coming up and he wanted to get Steve something even though they never really did that, usually spending whatever excess non-rent money on the movies or a baseball game when the season rolled around. 

Somehow Bucky finds himself in a pool hall in Flatbush, betting money he doesn’t have to spare in hopes he’ll make a profit. The guys don’t really look like hustlers and he wasn’t getting his butt kicked so far. Miraculously he wins two straight games, pocketing enough for not only the tickets but some dogs and beers at the game. 

Steve’s eyes widen when Bucky presents them to him a few days later, calling it an early Christmas gift. 

“We don’t do Christmas, Buck, what are you up to?” 

Bucky just cuffs Steve on the shoulder, muscling his way to sit next to him on the bed. Steve looked even smaller when they sat shoulder to shoulder like this and it sends sparks through Bucky that he has to tamper down. It was a new development -- only sometime within the past couple of years -- Bucky looking at Steve with inclinations that expanded well beyond buddies.

Steve smells good, like that Irish soap he used and Bucky wants to drown in the scent. He shakes himself out of the thoughts and focuses on the tickets still in Steve’s hands. 

“I want to take you to a game. You’ll like it, trust me.” 

Steve sighs and Bucky shifts away a little, trying to get a better look at him. 

“Hey, if you don’t--”

“No, I. Sure, why not, right? But I just…didn’t get you anything.” 

“I don’t care,” Bucky replies softly, breath releasing in his chest. 

He must be grinning down at Steve stupidly because Steve’s face breaks out into a huge smile and the flipping in Bucky’s heart probably shouldn’t happen around the person he considered his best friend.  
___________________________

Neither of them really get to the Upper East Side of Manhattan all that much. The night of the game they take the subway from Brooklyn. Steve makes them get off at Grand Central Station even though there was a closer stop to the arena. 

“Just soak in the culture, will you, Buck?” Steve chastises, pointing out the architecture of the building. Then he makes them walk along Broadway until they reach 49th street because he loves the lights and theater houses there. 

Bucky finds himself watching Steve more than anything else as they make their way into Madison Square Garden. Steve seems mesmerized by the largeness of the building. 

Bucky buys them hot dogs and beer and even popcorn while Steve just stares at him. 

“What? Part of your Christmas gift.” 

“Too much,” Steve mumbles, but he happily accepts the popcorn, munching on it loudly while Bucky holds the rest and weaves through the crowd to their seats. He looks behind him a few time, seemingly losing Steve a few times until he feels a tug on his jacket. Bucky smiles, looking back and down at him, feeling incredibly fond. Steve’s answering smile causes another one of those unfortunate stomach flips. He wasn’t really sure how he’d get this under control anymore. It may be well past that point. He probably needed to go out, find a girl, get laid, but even when he does go out and meet someone, he’s always thinking about Steve on some level. 

Bucky got them good seats, down close to the rink; he figured he should make the most of it since he wasn’t sure if he’d ever go again. The game starts and the energy and speed is fantastic. Bucky’s in love with The Kid Line and babbles about them to Steve while Steve just nods, idly, pretending to be bored but Bucky can totally see the light in his eyes as he takes in the action. 

Steve starts asking questions halfway through, all bustling curiosity and excitement. They both bound out of their seats and cheer when Smith gets a goal, their arms falling around one another’s shoulders. When they sit down it takes Bucky at least a minute to realize his arm is still draped along the back of Steve’s chair. Steve doesn’t seem bothered by it, though.  


_________________________  


The Rangers beat the Red Wings 6 to 2 and the crowd is buzzing as they make their way outside, the chill in the air hitting them hard. 

Steve breathes in deep. “Love the smell of winter, hey, Buck?”

Bucky just stares at him as he wraps his scarf a little tighter around his neck, a little unable to speak. It suddenly hits him like a brick how much this felt like a date. He paid for Steve’s ticket, his food, gave Steve his gloves when the indoor arena got a little too cold, because they were warmer. Steve was still wearing them now and they look good on him, like they belong. Bucky wants to grab Steve’s fingers and fit them within his own, feel how their bones felt pressed together. 

He lets Steve chatter on happily about the game and the team and the sport he didn’t care about a few hours ago. Normally Bucky would give Steve so much shit, be yelling ‘I told you so!’, loud and obnoxious. But there’s something that’s settled within him tonight that isn’t allowing the words to pass his lips. He feels -- happy. Happier than he’s felt in a long time, actually, but also brimming with nervousness below the surface. 

He slows his pace as they make their way to their apartment, hesitating on the front stoop. 

Steve looks down at him quizzically from where he’s standing one step up, smirking. “What is this? You forgetting I’m not one of your dames you walk home?” 

“I don’t have many dames, lately,” Bucky blurts out and then feels his cheeks flame. 

Steve is still smiling but there’s something akin confusion settling in his eyes. “Okay,” he says slowly. “Sorry for you?” He reaches out and grips Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing. “I’m sure they can’t stay away for long.” 

Bucky shakes his head and inhales, heart pounding in his ears as he covers Steve’s hand with his own. “I’m okay if they do,” Bucky says, drawing out the words as he looks into Steve’s eyes so there’s no possible way for him to misunderstand. There. Now it was in his hands. If Bucky fucked up a lifelong friendship, well-- 

Then he has to stop thinking because Steve is pulling him closer, taller from where he stands on the step above, angling Bucky’s head upward by the back of his neck. When their mouths meet it’s awkward and fumbling, a clash of lips and teeth. Steve’s front tooth presses hard into Bucky’s lower lip. Bucky hisses a little but also just doesn’t care, wraps his arms around Steve’s back and licks between Steve’s lips slowly until their mouths are perfectly aligned and he can hear the breath catch in Steve’s throat. 

Bucky pulls back almost as soon as the kiss starts because even though it was late they were still outside. 

“Inside,” Bucky whispers. 

Steve nods at him, eyes wide. 

Later, when they’re curled in Bucky’s bed, Steve tucked against his side while Bucky traces his mouth over his collarbone and his fingertips along his wrist, Steve says quietly, “Best Christmas ever, Buck.” 

And yeah, even though it was still five days away, Bucky couldn’t agree more. 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to the Rangers on their win tonight! Go team!


End file.
